Jacqueline AnneMarie Cartwright
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Jax Cartwright twin sister of Joe Cartwright tells a little about herself through an essay about who she is. This is my first story. Please Review. Warning: Spanking of a minor


I hate it when teachers assign homework over vacation. Why do they do that? I mean when we're at school they give us more than enough. Now when I am suppose to write an essay instead of having fun with my friends and twin brother.

The essay is about who I am as a person. I just turned nine, how should I know? I don't think my oldest brother, Adam knows who he is and he's old. Not that he's home to ask. Adam hasn't been home in almost three years. He's in college in Boston, but he writes almost every week. I wonder what he'll be like when he gets back.

Of course when we got home after chores Pa made Joe and I head upstairs to start our homework. We couldn't weasel our way out of it, because Pa picked us up and Miss Jones told him about the assignment. He always lets Hoss stay home day before break to help around the ranch, so he picks us up to get any assignments Hoss might need. Both Joe and I feel that it's unfair Hoss gets to stay home and we have to go to school; but last night when I said that to Pa he just swatted me hard, saying I needed to watch my tone when I talk to him. How does a voice have a bad tone? I thought tone has something to do with music. I just talk the way I feel at the moment. What's wrong with that?

Well I guess I should get onto the essay. We are supposed to write it as if our teacher doesn't know who we are. She sees us almost every day, so how wouldn't she know who we are?

**Who Jacqueline Anne-Marie Cartwright is:**

I guess the first thing you need to know about me is I am nine years old and have the best twin brother in the world. You know who he is, because we sit next to each other every day in your class. But in case you forgot, his name is Joseph Francis Cartwright. He'll tell you that he is older than me but really he's only about ten minutes older. We fight about that all the time. As you know, since two weeks ago you wrote a note including that fact to Pa. By the way we got tanned because of your note. (I thought about adding "I guess you're happy about that" but I reconsidered knowing Pa would read the essay and he would say I was being disrespectful).

So the next thing you should know is I hate my name. I live on the Ponderosa with four men. Each one shortens or changes their name, except Adam. His name is short enough. Hop Sing doesn't count either because I don't think that's his full name.

Jacqueline Anne-Marie Cartwright is too highfalutin (Adam taught me that word in his last letter, he feels Joe and I need to expand our vocabulary) for here anyways. Maybe it would be ok in Boston where Adam is from or New Orleans where my Ma was from, but not in Nevada Territory. Luckily, when Joe and I were about three, Joe starting calling me Jax, Ma thought it was cute, so that's been my name ever since.

The only person who calls me Jacqueline Anne-Marie Cartwright is Pa and that's only when he's really mad at me. Hoss said Adam calls me Jacqueline, but I don't remember and he won't when he comes home if he knows what's good for him.

My ma died when Joe and I were five. I really don't remember her, but everyone says that I look just like her except I have Pa's eyes. (You know the first time I heard those words I was five so I looked in my hand to make sure I wasn't holding his eyes). I have a picture of her, but I don't see it. She was so beautiful, wearing a pretty dress with her hair all neat. She has a beautiful smile that made her look like she was hiding a secret. When I ask Pa about her, he always says the same thing, that she was a wonderful woman who loved me very much.

I am extremely stubborn. A great example is the dress fiasco (thanks Adam, for another great word) I really don't like wearing dresses, but it's not like I have a choice. Pa says girls need to wear dresses, so that's what I'm going to wear.

I've tried to argue the point for weeks. Pa just kept saying the same thing over and over "girls wear dresses." So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. One morning I came downstairs for breakfast wearing some of Joe's old clothes. Hoss and Joe looked at me in shock. Pa told me go upstairs and change. I sat at the table ignoring him grabbing some pancakes and said good morning like I didn't even hear him.

"Jacqueline Anne-Marie, I told you to do something," Pa said.

"Yes, sir?" I said acting innocently.

"What you are wearing is inappropriate, you need to change before you eat your breakfast," Pa said trying to remain calm.

"I'm wearing the same thing as everyone else at the table," I said simply.

"I have told you numerous times that you are a girl and girls wear dresses."

"I don't want to be different so I am wearing this," I said not moving, trying to keep my nerve and temper in check.

"Jacqueline, you have to the count of three to walk toward those stairs," Pa said.

"And if I don't?" I said stubbornly. Pa's response was to carry me up stairs and turn me over his knee. I had trouble sitting for the next few days.

He also promised if he ever saw me in boy's clothes again I would have a tanning every night for two weeks. So now I wear dresses every day. I tried to test the issue a couple of times, but Joe or Hoss always stopped me before heading downstairs.

Hoss always says Joe and I are thick as thieves. I really don't know what that means, but Joe and I are always together. We like it too; in fact there are days when Pa and you want to separate us. Unfortunately for you and Pa, Joe and I always find a way to get around the separation.

When we were seven, Joe and I put cut through the wall between our rooms, so we could talk when we are banished to our room for some reason. It's very helpful when we need to scheme together so we can get out of whatever punishment Pa thinks we need. Pa found out about the hole and was furious, but the next thing I knew he built us a door to close and open it when we want to. So I guess he really didn't mind after all.

Hoss also says Joe and I always throw caution to the wind. I guess that means that we are always doing things without thinking about the consequences. Pa is always talking about consequences. To me consequences mean a tanning, being restricted to the yard, or both. What I didn't realize is that our consequences could lead to other people having their own consequences. I learned that fact a couple of weeks ago. We'll since you aren't suppose to know us; I'll tell you a story about consequences and how our consequences lead to Hoss having his own set consequences. Joe and I tried to avoid those consequences twice; once when it happened and a second to end our dreaded restriction during Spring Break.

Remember you told us about the Bill of Rights last month? Well Joe and I talked to Pa about it. We both thought the Bill of Rights could get us out of being restricted for our latest misdeed. Pa's a great listener, even when he's angry. Sometimes he keeps what we say in mind other times it doesn't work. Last week Joe and I gave it a try when we were out riding with Pa. We had been waiting for him to talk about spring break and we had a plan to get out of the two months restriction. Once he asked about our plans (he always does) about spring break we would use the Bill of Rights to get fix our little problem. We worked it out just right, I least I thought we did.

"Jax and Little Joe, do you want to go for a ride with me?" Pa asked. I think he knew we were up to something and wanted to find out just what.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was out the door in a flash, so was Joe. We saddled up the horses and rode along the fence line watching the sunset. There's nothing better than riding with Pa. He tells us stories about the stars and about why things are the way they are. He listens about our day and he show us everyday how much he loves us.

"So what are you going to do over spring break?" Pa asked.

"Yes! Here's our chance," I thought, not daring to speak those words out loud. Joe and I decided Joe would try first and I would try if what he said didn't work. For days we talked about what to say and tonight was the time.

"Well, we want to go swimming and fishing," Joe said. "Sam and Billy are going out on their Sam's father's row boat. We want to go with them, if that's ok? " The four of us had been talking about how much fun we were going to have during spring break for months. Joe and I ruined it with only two weeks before break was supposed to begin.

"That sounds nice. Unfortunately you'll not enjoy those pleasures," Pa said, I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Well, young lady if you remember not a week ago I restricted both of you and Joe to the yard for two months after I found out about the fight at school and your little scheme to keep it from me." Pa answered.

"But, Pa..." I started.

"No buts, I told you there would be consequences for fighting at school and trying to keep it from me made the matter twice as bad." Here was our chance. Game on.

"But, Pa you already tanned us. Our restriction is like double jeopardy," Joe tried.

"No, son, double jeopardy is being tried for the same crime twice. You were convicted and sentenced for you actions. Being restricted is part of that sentence," Pa said smiling.

"Pa, we didn't have a chance for a fair trial. We were presumed guilty without a chance to prove our innocence," I chimed in. "That's opposite of what Miss Jones taught us. That we are innocent until proven guilty."

"So you feel I wrongly convicted you?" Pa asked still smiling.

"Yes," we said together.

"Ok, let's go back to the house and we can discuss it," Pa said and rode ahead.

"Are you sure this good idea, Joe?" I asked. Joe thought about it a few minutes.

"Couldn't hurt?" Joe said giving me his million dollar grin. "Maybe he'll change his mind about the punishment." Looking back I think Pa wanted us to remember just why we were punished.

Once we were home, Pa sat behind his huge desk. Joe and I took the seats in front of him. Both of us were convinced this was going to work.

"So, let's review the facts of the case," Pa said getting the note from Miss Jones out of his desk. "My first piece of evidence was given to me by your teacher, according to this letter, it all started over a game of marbles."

**The Fight:**

I guess I should begin by saying I also have an extremely bad temper. Pa was right; the fight did begin because of a marble game. I'm the best at the game with Joe coming in second. He would say he's better and I'm second, but I never said my twin was very smart.

All of the other boys knew this and tried to keep me out of the game most days. They used the excuse that girls shouldn't play. I think it's because they don't like losing to a girl.

I was sick of it and began arguing with Tom Baker. He was the one making the fuss about how I shouldn't play. Maybe it's because he's never beat me. Unfortunately for me that day, his sister Marcy Baker was there watching the argument. I really don't like Marcy. She thinks she is so perfect.

"Tom she's really a boy. So you should let her play." Marcy told her brother snickering. The flock of girls around her started laughing too.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked standing up. Joe grabbed my arm seeing that I was getting angry. The last note sent home was because I gave Marcy a black eye. Now that was funny, until Pa got a hold of me. He promised worse if I fought Marcy again. Joe knew this and wouldn't let me hit her, yet. Just so you know Joe's temper is as bad as mine if not worse.

"You're twin is a boy, so you have to be a boy. Plus you use a boy's name, you play only with the boys, you don't like dolls or girls games. I don't understand why your pa makes you wear that ugly dress," Marcy said in a snotty voice. "I guess he wanted a girl, so he turned his youngest boy child into a girl."

"I think you are right," Tom said back. Everyone around us started to laugh at us.

"I would shut your mouth Marcy or I'll shut it for you. You stupid fat cow," I said. Marcy answered my response by smacking me across the face. Well what was I suppose to do, let her get away with hitting me? So, I started pounding her.

"Cartwright, control that heathen of a sister," Tom said. Joe answered Tom, by punching him.

So now Joe and I were both fighting and may I say winning. Just so you know I believe that it isn't fair to hold a kid responsible for their actions when they're angry.

Hoss ran over and pulled us apart for Miss Jones. I love Hoss but I sometimes hate that he goes to school with us. He grabbed us and held us off the ground like two sacks of potatoes, leaving Marcy and Tom on the ground like the fight wasn't their fault even though it was. Plus if he wasn't there I could have gotten in at least two more punches.

"What is this about?" Miss Jones asked each of us.

"Jacqueline just attacked me and when Tom tried to help Joe attacked him," Marcy said sweetly. Her dress was ripped and she was going to have two black eyes this time.

"That's a lie," I said trying to hit her again, but Hoss's hold was too tight. "Let me go Hoss."

"Can't do that little sis," Hoss said. Joe was struggling against Hoss's hold too. "Little Joe and Jax you best stop before I get mad." We immediately stopped. Hoss getting mad wasn't something we wanted.

"Go on Marcy," Miss Jones said with a nod of thanks towards Hoss.

"As, I said Jacqueline just attacked me," Marcy said.

"Jacqueline is that true?" Miss Jones asked.

"No she said I was a boy and that pa wanted a girl so that was the only reason I wear a dress every day," I said angrily. "Everyone was laughing, so I told her to shut up and called her a fat stupid cow. She smacked me across the face, so I had to punch her in the head."

"Why did she say that?" Miss Jones asked ignoring my last remark, but added it to the note she sent home.

"Because Joe is a boy and twins are supposed to be either two boys or two girls," I said.

"If that is true, was there another way you could have handled the situation?" Miss Jones asked.

"Yes, I could have come to you and let you explain that twins can be one boy and one girl ," I said knowing that was what Miss Jones wanted to hear, but I still think my idea of hitting Marcy was better.

"Joseph, why did you get involved?" Miss Jones asked.

"Tom agreed with his sister. He tried to make me stop her by calling Jax names. Nobody talks about my baby sister without paying the consequences." Joe answered I was already angry and Joe knows I hate being called the baby of the family.

"You are only ten minutes older than me, Joseph! I'm not your baby sister!" I screamed and tried to hit him, but Hoss moved Joe out of my reach. Again this was not the smartest thing to do in the situation and another thing Miss Jones added to the note.

"Hoss will you please bring your brother and sister into the classroom. Marcy and Tom you may follow us." Miss Jones said.

Hoss set us down once we were in the classroom he looked into both of our eyes and said firmly, "its over. Do ya hear me?"

Hoss really never gets angry with us. Joe and I always want to keep on Hoss' good side because he can help us out of trouble most of the time. So when we did what he said, even though I wanted to punch the smug look off Marcy's face.

Miss Jones made us all sit in the front of the room so she could keep an eye on us for the rest of the day. It was humiliating. Only the little kids sit in the very front of the class. Joe wasn't talking to me and I vowed I wasn't going to talk to him ever again. When school was over we had to stay late waiting for Miss. Jones to write a note for each of our parents, explaining that we were not allowed back to school for two days.

The ride home was quiet. We were all still mad, including Hoss. I knew Pas was going to be mad so I came up with an idea to solve the problem. Joe and I wouldn't only get out of trouble but we could have two days of fun instead of going to school. But my idea ended badly for all of us.

"Hoss," I said quietly. "Are you still mad?"

"Naw. I just feel sorry for you and Little Joe. Pa is going to tan ya good for fighting again," Hoss said shaking this heard. "I can't believe you almost hit Little Joe."

I looked at Joe and mouthed "I'm sorry." He smiled back and I knew everything was forgiven. We never stay mad at each other.

"Hoss, you could save us," I said.

"And, how could I do that?"

"Don't tell Pa," I said. "Joe and I will do all of your chores for the next three weeks, if you don't."

Joe quickly agreed with my suggestion.

Hoss thought it over for what seemed like an eternity. I know he hates when Pa tans me, because like Joe he feels that I am the baby of the family. Today, I knew this fact should help (Ok so it goes against what I said earlier, but self preservation allows me to change my feelings about things). The other thing that played in our favor is I'm a girl.

"Ok. What are you two going to do during the day, while I'm slaving away at school?" Hoss finally said.

"We'll go to the old tree house. I promise we won't swim or fish because it wouldn't be fair to you," Joe said.

"If I ever catch you two fighting again, I tan ya good before handing you over to Pa." Hoss warned, not knowing how bad this was going to end for him.

The first day of our suspension went by without a hitch. Joe and I played in the tree house all day while Hoss was at school. We had a great time and couldn't wait until tomorrow. We met Hoss by the roadside after school. The second day didn't go over as well.

Pa was suspicious because he caught Joe and I doing Hoss's chores. We told him that Hoss did us a favor and so we were paying him back. It wasn't lie; Pa really gets mad if we lie to him.

I think the other thing we did wrong was the next morning Joe and I were excited about going to school. Pa was really suspicious now, so he decided to follow us to school. Joe and I got out of the buggy at the first corner past the house.

"See ya after school," Hoss said. "Stay out of trouble."

"I really don't think that will be a problem Eric," Pa said silkily. The three of us froze at the sound of his deep voice. "I believe we should all head back to the house, so you can tell me what exactly is going on."

I've never been so afraid in my life. Even Hoss looked scared. Pa was so angry. I knew the three of us weren't going to get off without a long lecture (I hoped) or a good tanning.

Pa sat on the front of his desk. I hate when he sits on the front of his desk; it usually leads toward the tanning option. When he sits behind the desk he wants to be comfortable for the long lecture he's gonna give. The three of us tried to stay out of his reach, so we chose to sit on the hearth. Pa looked at Hoss and said,

"Eric, would you mind telling me why your brother and sister were not going to school." Pa said. I squirmed knowing Pa only called Hoss Eric when he was really mad.

Hoss gulped and said, "Well you see Pa, they kinda aren't allowed ta until tomorrow."

"Why are they not allowed to go to school?" was Pa's next question.

"They were suspended." Hoss said realizing that Pa was getting angrier by the second.

"For what?"

"Fighting."

"And why is it that I'm only hearing about this now?"

"We begged him not to tell you," I broke in.

"I was not speaking to you Jacqueline. I would suggest you keep still until I decide to address you." Pa snapped not looking at me. "Continue Eric."

"They asked me not to tell you. Miss Jones gave me a note ta give ta ya." Hoss handed over the note. "They're doing extra chores for fighting," Hoss added hopefully. His hopes were crushed by Pa's next words.

"Are you their father?"

"No sir" he said miserably.

"I suggest you walk out to the barn. I will join you shortly." Pa stated. Hoss knew better than to argue.

Pa didn't let the two of us say a word. He walked over and grabbed Joe. He sat down in the blue chair turned him over his knee baring Joe's bottom and started tanning him. I knew better than to run, even though every instinct told me to do so. Instead I counted how many times I would feel that strong hand on my backside, hoping knowing would help. Well, it didn't I stopped counting after 15 because fear overtook me. Joe was finally let go sobbing. He grabbed me next and I received the same treatment. Both of us stood in front of our father sobbing.

"You are to go upstairs, change into your bed cloths, and get into bed. I do not want to hear a sound from either of you the rest of the day. That includes talking though your wall. You are also restricted to the yard and will have extra chores for the next two months."

"It wasn't Hoss'." I tried through the sobs but was cut off by two more hard swats on my already throbbing backside.

We both raced up the stairs sobbing.

We heard Hoss come in a little while later. He was still sniffling. Like us he was banished to his room. I wanted to go and apologize, but didn't dare to leave my room. I knew his tanning was worse than ours because Pa would use his belt on him. Hoss is fourteen so Pa no longer turns him over his knee.

Pa didn't allow any of us out of our room for the rest of the night. He did send Hop Sing up with food. I was so angry about Pa's treatment of Hoss that I refused to eat. Hop Sing came back in and asked why I wasn't eating. Not thinking I told Hop Sing I was on a hunger strike (See Miss Jones I do pay attention in class). That brought Pa up to my room, angry yet again. So I was surprised when he held me in his lap making sure that my backside wasn't hurt in the process. He took my chin and made me look up at him.

"Why are you on a hunger strike?" he asked softly.

"It was unfair that you punished Hoss for what we did," I snapped.

"Young lady, I would suggest you consider your tone before saying another word." (Again the tone thing).

"Yes, sir."

"So you feel I treated Hoss unfairly?"

"Yes." I said. Pa's frown made me add quickly. "Sir."

"Let me explain something to you sweetheart. I'm the father in this house and Hoss had no right to keep something from me about you two. What if something had happened to you? Hoss would never be able to forgive himself. He understands what he did was wrong and accepts his punishment. Now I suggest you eat your supper, because Hoss would get upset, that you weren't eating because of him."

That's how it all ended and it wasn't mentioned again until Joe and I brought it up tonight. Finally Pa looked at the two of us and asked.

"Between Miss Jones notes and Hoss' confession do you still feel you were wrongly convicted?"

"No sir," we said in unison. "Can we go help Hoss with his chores?"

"Go ahead. Maybe he'll start talking to you again." Pa added smiling.

In the end we both knew we deserved the restriction and the talk about the Bill of Rights proved that. I thought the Bill of Rights was like a get out of jail free card, but Pa taught us it isn't. On a positive note, after helping Hoss with his chores, he did start talking to us again.

So who am I? Well I am Jax Cartwright: daughter of Ben Cartwright, twin sister of Joe Cartwright, sister of both Adam and Hoss. I am not afraid of anything and I try to have a good heart. Staying out of trouble is something I have a problem with, but I'm just a kid so maybe I'll grow out of that.


End file.
